


Playing Hide and Seek With the Ghosts of Dawn

by Longanimals



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dreams and Nightmares, Frottage, Ghost Sex, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Horror, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Noncon to Con, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Standing Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: It's been a month since you've found that tape, and yet that horny ghost Sadako won't stop haunting your dreams. You decide to put a stop to this the old-fashioned way: by giving her a few creampies. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Yamamura Sadako/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Playing Hide and Seek With the Ghosts of Dawn

It’s been a month since you watched that strange tape you found, the one with the woman in a white dress. Nothing was unusual about the tape itself or its contents, but ever since that day, thoughts of that girl keep swirling in the back of your mind. Sleep has been restless as of late, plagued by dreams and borderline nightmares of that young girl in a frayed sundress with her messy black hair draped over her face.

You crawl into bed and sigh, hoping that you can get some decent sleep tonight. Just as you’re about to lay down and pull the covers over your body, however, your attention is suddenly drawn to your VCR player and CRT television. You still haven’t taken the tape out of the VCR; not out of inability or anything of the sort but simply because it keeps slipping your mind or you don’t deem it important enough to warrant actually taking it out. You briefly consider standing up and taking it out now, but you have work tomorrow and considering how poor your sleep has been, you’d like to try and get as much rest as you can.

You pull the blankets over your body and sigh. Just before your tired eyes fall shut, you swear you spot the girl with her hair obscuring her face off to the side through your bleary vision, but you drift off to sleep before you can double check.

* * *

A bizarre dream plagues your mind once again. It’s that girl standing at the end of a shabby corridor, the dim moonlight shining through the window the only source of illumination. Suddenly, your vision fills with inky black capillaries, as if the blood vessels in your eyes turned black instead of red. You groan and rub your eyes, easing the discomfort a little bit. An abrupt boom fills the corridor. Your eyes jolt open and you look forward once again. The girl is still there, standing completely still, although she seems...closer.

The boom rings out again. This time, you can tell that the girl approaches you, although she isn’t actually moving; it’s more like the corridor is compressing in on itself. Another boom. She gets closer yet again. You want to turn around and run or scream or do anything other than stand there like a deer in headlights, but it’s no use. Your legs are frozen in place and every time you open your mouth, all that comes out are weak puffs of air. The booms increase in both speed and volume. A network of pitch black veins spreads across the rapidly-shrinking corridor walls.

A boom that nearly shatters your eardrums fills the corridor and the remaining distance between you and the girl is immediately closed. You stare at her, eyes wide and lip quivering, as she finally moves of her own accord. The floorboards creak underneath her feet as she takes two slow, deliberate steps in front of you. She’s standing at point-blank range, the curtain of ratty black hair the only thing separating her face and yours. She grabs the side of her hair with a cold hand and starts to unveil it. Your heartbeat speeds up exponentially as more of the ghostly white skin of her cheek comes into view. The moment that she reveals her sunken, beetle black eye, you get shoved straight backwards by an invisible force.

* * *

Your eyes jolt open. You try to sit upright to look around, but something is laying on your chest and weighing you down. Your lungs wait to hyperventilate, but your mouth has something plugging it up. Looking down, you see what’s causing the issue. It’s stiff and pale as a sheet, and it tastes… _sour_. Almost the entirety of the frontal cone of your vision is obscured by a tattered white cloth. The distinct sensation of claws digging into your skin shoots up from your biceps. You look to the side and see two skinny pale arms coming out of the cloth, its fingers tightly curled on your arms. Whatever this thing is, it just tightened its grip on you…

You look up a bit more and finally understand what, or more accurately _who_ , the blockage in your mouth belongs to. It’s the girl with the black hair draped over her face, the one you saw in that tape a month ago and that you just saw in your nightmare. You scream in terror, but your voice is muffled by whatever is in your mouth. Now completely awake and wired on fear, you grasp that the “whatever” belongs to this girl, and judging by the way her body is positioned, it has to be...her dick.

You squeeze your eyes shut and violently thrash your head from side to side, letting out more muffled screams. She slowly pulls her body back and sits at your feet, saliva and translucent precum leaking from her cock. You scramble to sit up and get as far away from her as you can while still staying in bed.

“W-Who are you? Why are you doing this?” you stammer.

“S-Sadako…” her voice croaks, her curtain of hair jostling in the breeze of her breath.

“Sadako? Is that your name?”

She nods weakly.

“Uh… Okay, Sadako… What are you? And why were you violating me while I was sleeping?”

She pauses for a moment. “Ghost… Sadako… Ghost…”

You wince slightly. Her voice is so gravelly that it sounds like she’s in pain. It almost makes you feel bad for her.

With slow movements, Sadako gets on all fours and starts gingerly crawling towards you. You instinctively try to back up, but your back is already against the wall. You could still jump out of your bed and make a break for it, but a tiny part of you is morbidly curious about what this girl’s intentions are. She continues until your faces are but inches apart from each other. Using a bony, decrepit hand, she lifts up the profane wedding veil of black hair and hangs it behind her head. You blink a few times, your mind unable to comprehend what’s sitting right in front of you.

She’s utterly breathtaking.

Her flawed pale skin, her wide onyxes that stare deep into your soul, the few strands of hair that cutely refuse to leave, they’re all just pieces that paint a bigger picture, and that picture is _stunning_.

“Sex… I want to… Have sex again…” she stammers. Her pale white lips visibly struggle to form the words. It’s obvious that talking isn’t her strong suit. Aside from the bombshell she just dropped on you, your attention is drawn to the part where she said “again”. Unless she’s fucked you while you were sleeping, which is a legitimate possibility, she must be talking about when she was still alive. It sounds far-fetched, but she _did_ say that she was a ghost…

You’re faced with an ultimatum. This ghost woman who you just caught using your mouth to suck her off without your consent while you were sleeping is now asking if she can have sex with you. Every ounce of rational thought in your mind is screaming at you to say “no”, but some demented mix of morbid curiosity and plain old horniness is making you seriously consider your options.

“S-Sex?” you ask. “Are you sure about that?”

“You’re an,,,, attractive… human… Don’t know… How to ask the pretty ones for sex… Had to take it for myself…”

You feel both scared and oddly flattered. Of course, if she thinks that you’re attractive, then that likely implies that she’s been spying on you while you’ve been sleeping or showering, but you can forgive that for the time being.

Fuck it. She’s hot, she thinks you’re hot, not to mention that you’re horny as hell. Sure, she _might_ kill you, but there’s worse ways to go out than fucking a sexy ghost girl. “Alright, sure. Can’t say I’ve ever fucked a ghost before, but there’s a first time for everything. Wanna take off your clothes so we can get started?”

She cocks her head quizzically at you. Without breaking eye contact, she brandishes a claw and brings it up to the stretched-out collar of her tattered nightgown. A ripping sound fills the room as she slices the gown clean in half, going all the way from the collar to the hem without even slowing down for a moment. It’s simultaneously creepy and incredibly arousing. She slides the sleeves off from her body and discards the dress onto the bed. Your eyes widen as her body is revealed to you in all its bare spectral glory. All of her skin is perfectly white, the only exceptions being her nipples and vulva, which are both inky black like her eyes. She has a light black stubble around her pubic mound, but it still doesn’t come close to the ratty mane she’s sporting on her head. Her cock is still completely erect, throbbing in time with what seems to be a very slow heartbeat.

“Am I… Pretty?” she croaks.

You nod. “Yes. You’re one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen in my life.” It’s the truth.

She looks away for a moment, and you swear that you see a tiny smile tug at the corners of her pale lips. “Thank you… Now, it’s your turn.”

You stand up and quickly slide your pants off, heart pounding against your chest. Sadako gazes your body up and down, staring whenever your stiff cock springs into view. You give her a moment to examine your body before clearing your throat to get her attention. She looks up at you with wide, glassy eyes. Lewd thoughts of what to do with her first swirl around in your mind.

“Hey, your voice sounds awfully hoarse. Maybe we can do something else with that mouth of yours other than speaking?” you suggest as flirtatiously as you can. She just stares at you, confused. You sigh. “Just… get on your back. I’ll tell you what to do then.”

After a moment’s hesitation, the spirit complies, not breaking eye contact with you for a second. You approach the bed, puffing your hips out slightly to show off your cock. Despite your mind and gut both screaming at you to leave while you still can, your dick wants to see how far you can take things with her. You’re not sure if the liberating feeling washing over your body is confidence, foolish bravado, or some kind of chemical reaction the brain has to make you happy before your death, but no matter what it is, it just makes you want to carry out your plan all the more.

You clamber up onto the bed and lower your ass onto Sadako’s face, lining up your rim squarely with her mouth. She lets out a quiet grunt of slight discomfort as your weight falls onto her, but other than that, no complaints. You wrap a hand around your dick and start to slowly stroke yourself off. “Lick my asshole,” you demand simply. It takes a second for her to understand what you mean, but she complies all the same. Her cold tongue presses up against your asshole, sending a shiver up your spine. Her tongue has _just_ enough saliva coating it to allow it to spread your tight backdoor and slip inside, but it definitely takes some effort on her part. You close your eyes and groan. Even if it is from a ghost, getting a rimjob is still one of the best feelings on the planet.

Deciding it’s only fair that you reciprocate, you bend over and pop her cock into your mouth. It’s cold, just like her tongue, but there’s still a good bit of warmth leftover from what she stole from your mouth earlier, trapped in by a thin layer of moisture. Her dick is a fair size, but it still doesn’t take too much effort to fit her entire length into your mouth. You gently bob your head along her shaft, slathering her dick in saliva and sharing your body heat with her. You slide one hand in between her thighs and slowly drag two fingers along her inky black pussy lips. She lets out a dull groin into your asshole, the vibrations from the gravelly timbre of her voice tickling your sensitive rim in all the right places. She plants her hands on your ass and grips tightly, softly digging her claws into your skin so they don’t fall off. Another shiver runs up your spine; not from pleasure this time, but just because you’re _cold_. It’s like Sadako is practically sucking the heat right from your body, from both inside and out.

You slip your fingers into her pussy and gently trace circles around the inside of her vaginal walls. It’s cold, just like the rest of her, but more than that it’s _tight_. You’re barely able to move your fingers at all inside her simply because of how firm her walls are gripping them. You were planning on giving her the fingerfuck of her life (or is it death?), but you’re forced to adapt your plans to gently massaging her insides in an attempt to get her to loosen up a bit. You shiver at the thought of sticking your dick inside her pussy with the state it’s in now.

Sadako’s tongue just keeps pushing deeper inside your asshole, leaving a trail of cold in its wake. You start to doubt if her tongue even has a rope limit as you squeeze your eyes shut, chipmunking her cock into your cheek and letting out a muffled moan. You idly rock your hips, awkwardly thrusting your cock in between the cool flesh of her pale B-cup breasts. You can feel her erect inky black nipples drag along your skin as you move, Sadako’s tongue creeping ever deeper into your backdoor. You finally manage to loosen up her pussy enough to push your fingers down to the second knuckle, allowing you to access the next unexplored, and just as tight, section of her pussy.

However, before you can get any further, you feel that familiar clench inside your balls and groan. Without warning, you blow your warm load all over her torso. Sadako lets out a muffled moan into your asshole as the heat of your cum sinks into her skin, and you feel her dick twitch inside your mouth. You pause your blowjob for a moment, waiting to see if she’s going to cum as well while keeping up the pace of your fingering. However, it seems that ghost girls are made of tougher stuff than you are, as another two twitches are the only feedback you get from her.

You sit up straight and pull your fingers out of her pussy. Her dick pops out of your mouth and starts sinking down to her tummy, your saliva dripping from her tip and connecting it to her stomach. “Uh, you can pull your tongue out now,” you say awkwardly, looking down at the mess you made all over her torso. You feel her tongue start to slowly retract out of your asshole and back into her mouth, body heat gradually coming back to your anal walls as her tongue pulls out of it. You notice that your fingers shine in the dim moonlight with some kind of liquid. Strange; her pussy didn’t feel very moist at all. If it were, you wouldn’t have to have gone through all that trouble of loosening it up. Morbidly curious, you pop your fingers into your mouth and lick them clean all the same. Whatever the mysterious liquid is, it tastes oddly sweet, but also old, like the kind of dusty candy you’d find in a tin at your grandma’s house.

The remainder of her tongue pulls out of your asshole. You move off of her face and sit on the bed. Sadako slowly drags two clawed fingers along her stomach, coating them in your cum. She holds them out in front of her face and blinks. A drop falls down onto her cheek and she reflexively closes an eye. She swiftly pops her fingers into her mouth and licks them clean, moaning as your cum warms up the cold flesh of her tongue.

The ghost girl sits upright, her cock still dripping with saliva and throbbing at that eerily slow pace. You feel a little guilty for not finishing her off earlier, and you plan to rectify that right now. “Here, I’m going to make you cum, okay?” All you get in response is a silent blink. You swallow and wrap your hand around her erect shaft, shivering slightly as her cold skin sucks the warmth right from your palm. Keeping eye contact with her, you start to slowly stroke her off, using your leftover saliva as lube. She closes her eyes for longer than a blink and exhales a puff of cool air onto your skin. 

A dull groan escapes from her throat as she reaches forward and mimics your action with her clawed hand around your cock. You wince briefly, but your cock gets accustomed to her cold skin a lot quicker than you thought it would. She starts to stroke you off as well, doing her best to match your pace without any lube. She looks you dead in the eye as she coats her pale fingers in your cum and pops them in her mouth once more, her handjob not slowing down for a moment. This girl is attractive, but you can’t deny that she’s also creepy as hell. Nor can you deny how much this turns you on.

Suddenly, she lets out a deep, guttural moan. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her jaw falls open. Your handjob grinds to a halt, and you start to back away slowly. You’re so focused on her face and worrying about what she might do that you don’t even bother to look down at her dick, which is throbbing at a much quicker pace now. Suddenly, a few spurts of wispy lukewarm cream shoot out of her cock and land on your arm. You look down in confusion. It takes a second for you to connect the dots and realize that the silvery, almost-transparent streaks on your wrist are bits of Sadako’s cum. Almost unconsciously, you bring your arm in front of your face and examine it. You didn’t know what to expect when thinking about how or what comes out when a ghost orgasms, but to your surprise it’s mostly normal. It’s not as piping hot as normal human cum, that’s for sure, which is an accurate reflection of Sadako’s body temperature. It’s also very _thin_ , ghostly in a sense.

Her moaning abruptly stops. Her eyes do a vertical 360 degree spin and land back in place with a few blinks. She retracts her hand from your cock and gazes at you, her eyes wordlessly begging for more. “Do you want to have more sex?” you ask awkwardly. She nods and points to an empty spot on the bed. You’re not entirely sure what she’s trying to say, but you have an idea.

You tentatively lay down on your back with your dick pointing straight up towards the ceiling. She crawls forward and clambers on top of your body. She gingerly lifts her hips and lowers them on top of your cock. You watch your dick gradually disappear behind her pale ballsack until it presses up against the entrance to her pussy. It’s cold, which you were expecting, but you weren’t expecting just how _wet_ she is. She wasn’t nearly this wet when you fingered her earlier; maybe you did a better job than you thought and broke the dams? Whatever the reason, her pussy has a liberal flow of natural lubricant dripping out of it, and you silently breathe a sigh of relief.

Sadako assumes a kneeling position, her ratty black hair reaching all the way down to her hips and slightly obscuring her body. She continues to lower her hips at a steady pace until the tip of your cock slips past her pussy lips. You lean your head back and groan, tightly gripping the bedsheets as Sadako takes more of your shaft into her pussy. The ghost girl, on the other hand, doesn’t moan or make any sound at all as she’s penetrated. She just keeps going down on your dick at a steady pace, her clawed fingers curling on your chest and leaving skin-deep scratches.

It feels good, but there’s definitely something missing here. Passion, perhaps? She is just coldly riding you without any form of feedback. You sit up and wrap your arms around her body, enveloping her in the warm embrace of your body heat. She looks to the side in disbelief and blinks. You can feel her dick pulsing slowly in time with whatever ghostly rhythm is happening inside her and her black nipples poking through her hair against your own. She finally lets out a dull groan, so low in frequency that you can barely hear it. In fact, the only reason you can tell that she even made a sound is because your shoulder is pressed up against her throat and you felt the vibrations. Her cold hands gingerly grasp the sides of your body, the tips of her claws pressing up against your skin.

You pull your head back and meet her glassy-eyed gaze. You smile warmly and slide a strand of hair out of her face. You somehow never noticed how inviting her pale lips looked. Your mouth is magnetically drawn to them and before you know it, you’re locked in a passionate kiss with a tortured spirit. Her eyes widen to the point that they’re practically bugging out of her head. You spend some time just getting her accustomed to the feeling and temperature of your lips before finally making the plunge and slipping your tongue inside her mouth. As soon as you’ve entered her domain, her tongue snaps forward. Your eyes widen and you let out a muffled cry of fear as her tongue coils around yours and starts gently squeezing it.

You don’t know what kind of bizarre black magic she’s pumping into your body, but whatever it is, you can already feel your orgasm bubble up from inside you. You squeeze your eyes shut and moan into Sadako’s mouth. You try to pull your head back to warn her of the incoming orgasm, but it’s no use. You explode inside her and fill her corrupted womb with a load of piping hot human cum. She finally lets out an audible moan as a batch of translucent girlcum gushes out of her pussy all over your balls.

Even once you’re done cumming, Sadako keeps you locked in place, gently massaging your tongue with her own. While you awkwardly wait for her to let go of you, you can’t help but notice that her dick is pulsing at a quicker rate than usual, but it didn’t cum. Finally, she releases her claws’ grip on your body and uncoils her tongue from yours. You pull your dick out of her pussy and your body away from hers.

You look from your cum-dripping dick to her precum-dripping one and grin. You slide forward a little until your shaft is pressing up against Sadako’s. It’s a little odd to see how her ghostly dick compared to a human one, the most noticeable differences being temperature and skin color. Yours is hot and bursting with life, and your skin tone accurately reflects that, but Sadako’s is pale and cold. You place one hand on her hair-covered shoulder for balance and grab the base of her dick with the other. She looks down quizzically as you slide the bottom side of your shaft up against hers. You grit your teeth and moan as the cold skin of her cock slides against your sensitive vein until finally getting to your balls. It’s a little awkward to try and frot against someone that isn’t participating at all, but you manage to establish a steady rhythm of sliding your dick back and forth along hers. The underside of your shaft shines in the dim moonlight with a primer coating of ghostly precum. Her dick feels a lot less cold now, though you don’t know if that’s just because you’ve gotten used to it or if Sadako has been slowly sapping your body heat from you this whole time.

After a few minutes of slightly awkward frotting, you get a noticeable reaction from Sadako. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she opens her mouth again, a sustained low growl escaping from her throat. She snaps her head back so that she’s looking directly behind her (if she wasn’t looking at her brain, that is), giving you a rather strange view of just her arched neck. A few weak spurts of cum shoot out of her cock, coating your dick and stomach in a light glaze of her wispy ghost jizz. It’s so thin that it’s practically translucent, giving you a blurry window to your skin that it's resting on top of.

With a painful sounding crack, Sadako’s neck snaps back into position. Her eyes reposition themselves, and soon she’s back to gazing at you like a curious animal. It’s like nothing strange even happened at all.

Her eyes are telling you that she wants to keep going, which you’re totally okay with. However, this time around, you’re going to take a position where it isn’t as easy for her to assume control over you. “Sadako, would you mind getting on your hands and knees on the floor?” you ask politely, your head spinning with lewd thoughts. She blinks once and complies, sticking her pert ass into the air. She turns to look at you, her face barely visible through the curtain of hair draped over it. Fuck… The way her hair and dick and cute little tits just hang down towards the floor… Just the sight of it is enough to make you hard as diamonds.

You eagerly position yourself behind her and press the tip of your cock against the entrance to her pussy. You’re briefly tempted by her winking, light grey asshole, but decide against it when you imagine how agonizingly _tight_ it would be. You firmly plant your hands on her ass and thrust yourself in with as much force as you can muster. She lets out a dull moan as you bottom out inside her all at once, pressing your balls up against hers. You grit your teeth and pause for a moment, giving both of your bodies time to get accustomed before you get started. While you’re waiting, you decide to start establishing the pecking order around here. You reach forward, tightly grab a fistful of her ratty black hair and forcefully yank her head back. However, it doesn’t exactly go as you planned. While you were expecting the top half of her body to arch like a normal person’s would, Sadako’s neck is the only thing that budges. With a deafening _*crack!*_ , the ghost girl is forced to look up at the ceiling, giving you a rather terrifying angle of her face. Her mouth falls open and her guttural moans get a little louder as she stares back (or is it up?) at you.

It’s a chilling sight, no doubt about that, but you can’t give up now. You’re dedicated to being the alpha in this. Keeping your grip tight on her hair, you rear your hips back and thrust forward, slamming your cock into her and making her girly juices fly in every direction. You get into a decent rhythm, enjoying the feeling of your balls pressing up against hers as your movements jostle her hair, dick and perky breasts. You give her hair another dominant tug, and her neck gives you another painful-sounding crack in response. You grimace slightly and lean forward, closing the distance between your face and Sadako’s. You slide your free hand around her body and tightly pinch one of her inky black nipples in between your thumb and forefinger. She groans lowly, but you silence her by bending down and sealing your lips around hers. Your faces lock in a strange yin-and-yang as you gently suck her lips with yours, taking extra care to not get your tongue involved.

The steady rhythm of your thrusts combined with the rough treatment you’re doling out on her combines to have a much bigger effect than earlier. Your brow furrows and you let out a soft moan into Sadako’s mouth before blowing your load inside her, topping off her womb with another batch of piping hot human cum. Her sustained groan increases in intensity for a moment, but she doesn’t cum with either her pussy or dick.

That’s just fine by you, however. You’re not even close to done yet. You release your grip on Sadako’s hair and nipples and assume a standing position once again. She blinks a few times and stops groaning before snapping her neck back into place, her jet black hair cascading over her shoulders. As soon as she’s back to “normal”, you hook your arms underneath her armpits and lift her up. Her cock springs up and defies gravity as you stand upright. Her legs and dick dangle awkwardly as you thrust your still-miraculously-hard cock back into her pussy. Her dick jolts up as you penetrate her once again, your balls swinging straight up and giving some attention to both her clit and the underside of her balls. You pause for a moment, letting her balls rest atop yours before moving again. With some effort, you rear your hips back and thrust them up violently, bottoming your cock out inside her pussy. She lets out a throaty moan as you fuck a bead of precum out of her ghostly cock, your thrusting gradually falling into a steady rhythm. You slide your hands down her body and firmly grip her breasts, giving particular attention to her nipples with your fingertips as you dig your digits into her cold flesh.

You’re not sure if it’s just your own resistance wearing down or if it’s the black magic radiating from Sadako’s body, but you already feel like you’re about to cum after just a few powerful thrusts into her pussy. That’s fine, though - you aren’t exactly fond of this standing position and only really did it so you could assert your dominance. You give all your energy into one final thrust before exploding inside her once again, filling her with the second load of cum in a row as you tighten your grip on her tits. Chilly, translucent girlcum gushes out of her pussy and coats your balls as her groans increase in volume, her cock practically drooling precum onto the floor by now.

Without letting go of her body, you march over to the bed and drop her down on top of it faceup. Before she has a chance to move, you clamber on top of her and pin her down with your body, touching your forehead against hers and pressing your crown against her slit as her cock glazes your stomach in spectral precum. You plan your hands at her armpits and position your legs so they’re perpendicular with her thighs. You gaze deep into her soulless, beetle black eyes and thrust inside her all at once, making her groan as your balls press up against her tight grey asshole. Using both her cum and yours as lube, you thrust faster than you have yet, gently rubbing her cock against your stomach as you move.

Maintaining the steady pace of your fucking, you plant a series of kisses starting from Sadako’s cheek all the way down to her nipple. You pop her inky black bud into your mouth and start gently sucking, slathering her sensitive black flesh in saliva with your tongue. She leans her head back into the bed and closes her eyes. A low growl escapes from her throat as she plants a hand on the back of your head and forces you deeper into her breast, the tips of her claws poking gently into the back of your head.

A jolt of pleasure shoots up your spine, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut and moan. You accidentally release your mouth’s grip on her nipple and sheathe the last few inches of your throbbing cock inside Sadako’s pussy. Without any warning, you explode inside her one final time, filling her womb to near-bursting with your boiling hot cum. Her moans start to exponentially increase in volume and intensity until they’re ear-splitting screams. Her head spasms violently from side to side, filling you with fear. _This is it… I played with fire and now I’m gonna get burned…_ you think grimly to yourself. However, much to your surprise, she cums with both her pussy and dick at the same time, shooting her biggest load yet of silvery ghost cum in between your torsos. You breathe a sigh of relief. It was just pleasure, not murderous rage…

You give her some time to let her orgasm pass before lifting your body off of hers. You gaze over her figure, her pert chest rising and falling at a concerningly low rate. She gingerly places a hand atop her slightly-bloated stomach, letting out a low groan of contentment as your warmth spreads throughout her body from her very core. Cum starts to ooze out of her pussy and onto the bed, but you’re too focused on the adorable sight of Sadako’s warmed body to care.

After a few minutes, the ghost girl groggily stands up. She takes a few wobbly steps to get back on her feet and turns towards you. “Thank… you…” she croaks in her gravelly voice. You swear you see a tiny smile tug at the sides of her pale lips as she picks up her ratty cloth nightgown and drapes it back over her cum-covered body. 

With a violent thrust of her neck, her hair lifts up and covers her face in a dark curtain once again. She walks slowly towards your CRT TV, which has apparently been on this entire time and managed to escape your notice. She crawls into the screen and disappears back into the spiritual realm from whence she came, the screen turning off as soon as she’s completely inside. The only physical evidence that she was even here are the dark spots on the floor from your cum oozing out of her pussy and the fact that all of your energy is now completely sapped. You collapse back into your bed, but you’re unable to go back to sleep despite how exhausted you are. Your mind is simply too active thinking about whether or not ghosts can get pregnant with human babies. Maybe it _wasn’t_ such a good idea to cum inside her four times in a row...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
